ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Clayface
Basil Karlo was a man desperate for fame and recognition in the films industry. Upon being rejected a number of times, Karlo is driven mad to the point where he enlists the help of one of Gotham's most feared crime lords whom is referred to as the king, The Joker. Joker provided Clayface with experimental clay which could aid in his acting career, in exchange Karlo would have to serve the Joker. After using the clay, Karlo begins to slowly mutate into a mud-like monster, but his acting career was never better. But one day upon losing control, he revealed his true form and went on a killing spree, earning the nickname Clayface. Although initially caught by Batman and Robin, Karlo would escape and resume his career as a criminal, under the employ of the Joker. Biography Early Life Basil Karlo began as an ordinary young man who desperately sought attention and differentiate himself from others. To this end he had tried to learn what it is about other people that makes them stand out, and then looked to becoming an actor. For several years, Karlo worked hard in acting but was told by a casting director that he wasn't good enough and that would garner a leading role. Unhappily, Karlo turned to the crime boss, The Joker, for help. The Joker offered Basil a hunk of clay which he claimed was the source of power for a tribe of Navajo skinwalkers in exchange for Karlo's services. Basil took the clay home and even as he examined it, the substance leaped up and into his body, entering his blood-stream and rewriting the fabric of his body. Transforming, he found that he could make his face mirror the world around him. Birth of Clayface With this shape-changing ability, Karlo was able to achieve success in his acting career. As he got better in his acting, the clay inside him evolved as well. He gained the new ability to copy the DNA of anyone he touched and file it away in his memory, to be retrieved at any time. Outside of his acting, Karlo was employed by The Joker according to their deal and participated in many of the criminal's schemes. This was something which Karlo was initially loathed to do but eventually grew to embrace. The actor lost sight of who he really was, until becoming nothing more than a mass of violence and rage. The more he lost control of his anger, the harder it was to hold his shape. Before long, Karlo's temper destroyed his career after he assaulted a director who berated him for ad-libbing on set. With no one willing to hire him and thus becoming a "nobody," Karlo became fully committed to a life of crime as "Clayface". Powers and Abilities * Malleable Clay-Like Body: Clayface's body is made of of thick, mud-like material. He can change shape at will into a variety of forms. He can even take the shape of animals. ** Size Alteration: Clayface can change his size to fill any need. He's expanded large enough to engulf rooms or thin enough to slip into sewers. ** Density Control: Clayface can make his body as hard as rock in order to smash through cars or doors, but can also maintain a liquid form to suffocate opponents. ** Superhuman Strength: When Clayface's mass is increased so is his strength. The bigger he gets, the more dangerous he becomes. ** Superhuman Durability: When shifting the density of his body Clayface can withstand bullets and heavy impacts. ** Power Replication: Clayface can mimic someone's body right down to their DNA, copying their abilities. ** Corrosive Touch: Aside from mimicking someone, Clayface's touch can kill and absorb people the moment he gets them in his grip. Category:Villains Category:Joker's Gang Category:Smugglers Category:Gamblers Category:Burglars Category:Con Artists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Performers Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Meta-Humans